Naruto: The Sun God
by thesentence
Summary: AU. When his ship arrives on the ninja world, baby Kal-El is taken in. As the boy grows older, the ones in charge fear his power. However, that same power will be needed to save the ninja world. Superman crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Sun God

**Chapter 1: From The Stars**

The ship flies through the cold of empty space, leaving a wormhole. It speaks to its sleeping passenger as a planet can be seen in the distance. "Approaching destination. The planet has a yellow star, just as Jor-El instructed. The inhabitants are similar to Kryptonian species, so Kal-El will be able to blend in." The ship enters the atmosphere of the planet, making its way to a final destination.

Minato and Kushina step outside the house, looking at the many stars in the sky. Minato then spots a shooting star before putting his arm around his wife. "Look, Kushina! Make a wish!" Kushina then squints a little, noticing something out of the ordinary. "It's getting bigger." Minato looks at her, confused. "What?" "The shooting star...", just then, a ship flies down, coming in fast as Minato and Kushina prepare to take cover. The ship comes to a halt as the couple can hear the thrusters in front of them. They open their eyes as they notice a small blue ship with a red S logo hovering in front of them. Kushina then spots the infant inside. The ship opens its cockpit and continues to hover. Kushina hops on top of the ship and kneels down to look at the baby.

"Kushina, what are you doing," asked Minato.

"I think it wants us to take the baby." Kushina picks up the baby, seeing black hair. "Ah, he's so cute." Kushina leaps back to her husband's side, who is still curious about the mysterious ship. "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," said an electronic voice coming from the ship. "The two of you have been picked to watch over Kal-El. Now hold still as I scan your biology." The ship uses a scanning blue light on Minato and then on Kushina. "Biology scan complete," said the ship, "and now for DNA replication." A bright light comes from the baby, blinding the couple for a few seconds. Kushina and Minato are surprised to see the new face of the infant. His black hair has been replaced by spiky blonde hair, similar to Minato's, but the boy opens his eyes, showing their blue hue.

"He has your hair," said Kushina laughing.

"But he has your face," said Minato. The ship lifts itself higher a bit. "I will leave Kal-El in your care. Take good care of him, for in time he will be a blessing to your world." The ship takes off, leaving their line of sight, but their eyes continue to follow.

_15 years later..._

_Minato had died during his battle with the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. As Kushina was left alone to raise their son, she began to realize what the ship meant as she discovered the boy's abilities. Kushina had named him Naruto after a character from one of Jiraiya's stories. As time passed, Naruto got bigger and his abilities got stranger. In time, Kushina and the village elders learned how his abilities worked, creating an alternate living quarters for Naruto._

Tsunade walks down a long hallway in an underground facility, leading Kakashi to a large chamber with two metallic, heavily armored slide doors. Tsunade turns around with a stern look on her face as she speaks to Kakashi. "Are you sure about this, Kakashi?" The Copy Ninja maintains his usual lazy look. "We all know that ninja are not allowed to do S ranked missions solo, and even though Sakura has been promoted to chunin, she's more of a nurse than a fighter." Tsunade sighs. "Okay, but remember the protocol. Naruto needs to be back here before..." Kakashi waves his hand reassuringly with his eye closed. He seems to be forming a smile under his mask. "Don't worry, lady Hokage; he'll be back before you know it."

Kakashi walks into the large chamber. Once inside, he sees a swarm of red sun lamps on the walls and ceiling with circular shapes to them. To his left on the far side, he sees a bed and in the center, he sees dumbbells. Kakashi stops, looking down at Naruto who is doing sit-ups with his jacket and sandals off. Kakashi simply stares down at Naruto, looking a little serious. "Hurry up, Naruto. We have a mission." Naruto speaks as he is doing his sit-ups. "S rank again? Why are they the only missions I do?" Kakashi responds, a little uninterested. "Because they are the only ones you CAN do, remember?" Naruto stops and unfolds his legs as he sits up. "And that is what keeps bothering me, Kakashi sensei! I can't go to ninja school, I can't take the chunin exam, but somehow I'm qualified for S ranked missions? Isn't that backwards?!"

"I suppose, but what can we do, Naruto? When you started your chakra training, you seemed to learn things at frightening speeds, and when you took your first lessons at ninja school, you aced everything! Do you remember the IQ test that we gave you? It was off the charts, and that was without your solar power! Calling you gifted would be a vast understatement!" Naruto seems to be a little upset. "So then why can't I take the chunin exam?!" "Because you're overqualified, Naruto," shouts Kakashi now calming down a bit. "You need to understand that not everyone will be excited about your gifts. If someone like you competed for chunin, you would make everyone else look bad, and not just the students. The teachers, the jonin, even the Hokage. Some of the ninja would give up altogether because they would say "_how can we beat him"_ before handing over their headbands?"

Naruto now looks depressed as he ponders on Kakashi's words. "Then why are you asking for my help, sensei? Won't I just be a burden?" Kakashi makes an angry sigh. "That's not what I said! The reason why you go on these missions with me is because we need you to control your powers, and because they are too dangerous for a normal ninja to complete alone." "But I'm not normal, right?" Kakashi is somewhat baffled by the statement, not knowing how to respond. "The people in the village are afraid of me, I get that. What I don't get is how these missions will change that." Kakashi becomes more sympathetic now. "That's the whole point, Naruto; if you do these missions, especially the tougher ones, it might change their minds. So, are you ready?"

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi walk through the long underground corridor, approaching a flight of stairs. They walk up the stairs until reaching a set of wooden doors that lead outside. "So who is our client," asked Naruto with Kakashi responding, "Gaara." Naruto seems a bit surprised. "Gaara? What's he been up to?" Kakashi looks uninterested. "He's the Kazekage." "How did he pull that off," asked Naruto. "Well, he is the strongest ninja in his village, but then you knew that," said Kakashi. Kakashi looks at Naruto now. "Still feeling mortal?" Naruto nods. Kakashi takes another look at Naruto, curious about why he is not wearing his jacket and is walking barefoot. "Are you really going out like that," asked Kakashi. Naruto shrugs. "If I'm going out, then I need to be at my best, right? I can absorb more sunlight this way." Kakashi opens the doors and the sun shines through the tunnel. The two ninja step outside as Naruto stares at his right palm, which he cut yesterday. He can see the scar tissue on the palm, reminding him of his mortality while underground in his chamber. A few seconds later, a golden glow comes from his palm. The scar is covered by the glow as it fades from sight until Naruto's hand is completely healed. Naruto takes out a dagger and stabs his hand, only for the dagger to shatter on impact.

"Looks like you're in working order," said Kakashi. "I never asked you this before and I don't know why, so I'll ask now. What is it like when you're like this?" Naruto lowers his hand and looks at Kakashi. "I feel energized. I feel like I can do anything. I don't eat, I don't sleep and I don't feel the need to." Naruto looks up at the sun. "When I'm down in the chamber, it's the only time I feel normal, that I feel... human." Kakashi walks over and pats his shoulder, speaking to him as he sympathizes, knowing that this hasn't been easy on either of them. "Come on. We have to get going."

Naruto and Kakashi now stand outside near the entrance to the Sand Village, right inside the gate. Standing before them is a teenager with short, spiky, tomato red hair and blue eyes with no pupils. He wears an outfit with the same color as his hair with a giant gourd on his back and navy blue sandals on his feet. He folds his arms as he speaks to the two Leaf Ninja. "Kazekage," said Naruto bowing. Gaara speaks in a gravel-like voice. "Please, Naruto, no formalities. You know me." Kakashi answers in an analytical tone. "So why are we here, Gaara? A ninja village hiring another ninja village is unusual." "That is because of the opponent that you will face, and the Leaf Ninja have the necessary talents for this mission." Naruto seems confused. "How so?" "A neighboring village of ours has been silently invaded. Though there are no reports of murders, there are reports of unregistered residents, new villagers popping up from out of nowhere." Kakashi becomes curious. "So what does that mean, exactly?" "That is why I called the two of you here. Neji and Hinata have already gone ahead to the village and they sent me a report." Gaara now squints his eyes with worry. "Naruto, I wanted you for this mission, because your targets... are the Kryptonians." Naruto and Kakashi are shocked by this revelation.

"Neji told me that a few of the villagers have the same extremely high levels of solar energy in their bodies, just like yours, Naruto. You are the only one who can fight them."

* * *

Neji and Hinata stand on a nearby hill, observing the town below. They both have their Byakugans active, seeing the inner workings of the villagers' bodies. Naruto and Kakashi approach them from behind before standing right beside them. "We're glad you could make it. We've watched the villagers from afar so that we didn't arouse suspicion," said Neji. Neji looks to his left from the corner of his eyes, seeing Naruto. "Hinata and I were waiting until you got here." "How many of them did you see, Neji," asked Naruto. Neji looks over the hill again. "Ironically, there are four of them." Hinata now speaks up in a soft voice. "They haven't done anything harmful yet, but we know they're working for Zod, so we've kept a close watch on them." Kakashi then grabs his headband. "Then I guess I'll have to go all out, then." Kakashi pulls up his headband, uncovering his left eye to reveal a red-eye with a pupil that looks like a three-bladed shuriken. Naruto looks over at Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei...," Kakashi cuts Naruto off, "Naruto, I'm not your teacher anymore." "Kakashi, you know that the Mangekyo Sharingan won't work on them. Zod's soldiers are too powerful for that and they are not ninja." Kakashi squints a little. "Do you have any better ideas, Naruto?" Naruto nods. "I do. Everyone, gather around me." Neji, Hinata and Kakashi form a horseshoe around Naruto. Naruto has a calm expression on his face. "During my time in the red sun chamber, I've been working on a technique to fight the Kryptonians. I knew that sooner or later, you guys will have to fight them without me, so I developed this." Naruto smacks his knuckles together, causing his fists to be covered in large balls of red light. Hinata looks on with curiosity.

"Naruto, what is that," asked Hinata. Naruto holds his fists up with his arms folded on the sides. "This is a jutsu that I've been working on. I call it the Solar Fist. You can change its color, but for now we'll focus on red. Kakashi, you have probably copied this already since your Sharingan is out. Simply focus your chakra into your arms and let it out in your hands. Just focus on solar energy. The bigger the light, the more effective it is." Neji seems to be a bit surprised by something and Naruto notices. "Something wrong, Neji?" "Yes, I just noticed something. Naruto, I can feel your chakra now." Naruto looks at his hands. "Oh yeah, I guess the red sunlight covering my hands is knocking out my Kryptonian powers." The large balls of sunlight now turn yellow on Naruto's hands. "Your chakra has disappeared again," said Neji. Kakashi now looks at the group with a stern look in his eyes.

"Alright, everyone. Naruto has given us the means to fight Zod's soldiers, so let's not blow this. Neji, Hinata, you two go west. Naruto and I will take the two soldiers on the east side." Kakashi, Neji and Hinata flash step from the hill. Naruto takes to the air, flying east.

**Next Chapter: Three years ago, Naruto met Sakura and Sasuke for the first time. How different was this first encounter in this alternate reality?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sakura and Sasuke**

_Three years ago..._

Naruto sits at Ichiraku Ramen with Iruka. Naruto slurps his ramen happily as Iruka laughs. Naruto has emptied his bowl of ramen as he chuckles at Iruka. "This place always seems to cheer me up." "I can tell. A bowl of ramen always seems to get someone's spirit up." Naruto looks into his empty bowl for a few seconds before standing up from the stool. Iruka joins him as the two pay for their food before leaving. "So, Iruka sensei, any news on who the top student is at the academy?" Iruka drops his smile. "That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. There is this boy from the Uchiha Clan. His name is Sasuke and his scores are the highest at the academy. His learning speed and jutsu are phenomenal. Another promising student is Sakura Haruno. She is a sensor type ninja and wants to become a nurse." Naruto pauses for a moment. "Iruka sensei, is there a reason why you are mentioning these two particular students to me?" Iruka smiles briefly. "You can read me like a book, Naruto. The reason why I mentioned these two is because they are the best choice to balance your talents."

Naruto now becomes suspicious of Iruka's words. "Iruka sensei... what are you implying?" Iruka now becomes calm. "Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are your new teammates." Iruka reaches into his pocket and takes out a headband, holding it in Naruto's face with his palm facing up. Naruto feels a sense of surprise and disbelief. "But I was pulled from the academy." Iruka keeps his cool. "And we both know why, don't we?" Naruto widens his eyes, but then averts his gaze. "You earned this, Naruto. You're finally a ninja." Naruto takes the headband and puts it on. He smoothly rubs his thumb across the silver of the Land of Fire logo. "The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, ordered me to give this to you. Up to this point, you earned it years ago before you were banned, but the Third kept track of your training at home with your mom." Naruto hugs Iruka happily. "Oh thank you, Iruka sensei, thank you!" Iruka laughs. "Okay, okay. Now my advice to you is to get to know your new teammates before the initiation test. That knowledge may come in handy." Naruto looks up and nods. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Naruto strolls down a street somewhere in the village, reading from an address card that Iruka gave to him. Naruto pauses for a moment when he sees a girl with long, pink hair approach him. She wears a dark pink shirt and dark blue shorts with dark blue sandals. Her eyes are pale green and she has a large forehead. Naruto walks closer to the girl and extends his hand. "Hi, you must be Sakura. I was told that we would be on a team together." Sakura shakes his hand, making a nervous smile. "Oh, I didn't expect to run into you, Naruto." Naruto lowers his hand. "It's funny that you are walking away from Sasuke's house, Sakura. I was just headed there to meet him. Have you talked to him yet?" Suddenly, Inner Sakura begins shouting. "Who does this brat think he is?! He thinks he can just talk to Sasuke? He's a nobody!" Naruto becomes concerned. "Are you okay? You seem nervous about something." Sakura laughs nervously. "Oh, I'm fine; I just need to do some girl stuff." Naruto makes a calm but confused expression. "Okay... well, I need to get to Sasuke's. See you." As Naruto continues on toward Sasuke's, he hears Sakura's voice as she talks to herself.

"That brat will never fit in with us. Heh, he probably thinks he can be as good as Sasuke. He's definitely too weak to be a ninja; I can't even feel his chakra." Sakura makes a cocky smile as she says this when someone grabs her shoulder. "I almost forgot to ask you. Did you know if Sasuke is living with anyone? I heard that his house is empty." Sakura turns around to face Naruto and looks slightly angry. "If you have to know, Sasuke lives alone. He's been living alone since his clan got slaughtered." Naruto continues to look calm. "I see. Thanks, Sakura and by the way..." Naruto now looks serious. "This _brat_ asked you a simple question; you don't have to be rude." Naruto turns around to walk back toward Sasuke's house. "Reject," said Sakura. Naruto looks back at her, seeing a look of pure spite on her face. Sakura then runs away, as if digusted by him. Naruto only sighs. "Let it go, Naruto."

Naruto walks along the sill of the second level of a boarded house. The boards are flip panels and the house is blue. Ino looks out the window, seeing Naruto sneaking into Sasuke's house. Naruto enters through the flip board covering the window. Ino seems a little upset. "Naruto? What is that reject doing at Sasuke's house? Is he trying to challenge my boy Sasuke?"

Naruto finds himself in a generally empty house. He looks over at the far corner, seeing a young man with black hair in bangs and a ponytail. He wears a dark blue shirt with white, baggy shorts and dark blue sandals. The young man has his back facing Naruto. Naruto smiles as he begins to walk over to the young man. "Hi, Sasuke. I'm...," Sasuke cuts him off. "I know who you are. Why are you here, Naruto?" Naruto speaks up with a positive attitude. "I was wondering if we could talk." Sasuke turns around to face Naruto, revealing dark eyes. Sasuke looks dead serious. "And why would I talk to a reject like you? The only reason you are in our squad is because the Third Hokage felt sorry for you. By all accounts, you shouldn't even be wearing that headband." Naruto makes a fist and looks down. His face is riddled with concern and uncertainty. "Sasuke, do you have a secret, one so terrible that if anyone found out, they would never see you the same way again? I have a secret like that." Sasuke speaks angrily. "Why should I care about your problems?" Naruto looks at Sasuke seriously now. "Are you and Sakura related or something?" "What is that supposed to mean?" "You both need an attitude adjustment. We've known each other for a few minutes and you have both been less than friendly. If we're going to be a team, then we need to start acting like one." Naruto now folds his arms. "So let's try this again. Hi, my name is Naruto, and your name is..." Sasuke squints angrily. "Leaving." Sasuke turns around when Naruto touches his shoulder with incredible speed. Sasuke looks at Naruto's hand in disbelief. "How did he catch me so fast? He was on the other side of the room," thought Sasuke.

Naruto speaks up with calm anger. "Would you just listen to me?!" Sasuke spins around and throws a punch, which Naruto easily catches. Sasuke is in shock yet again. Sasuke gets angry again and throws two crosses and a roundhouse kick, but Naruto blocks them all. Sasuke jumps back, confused. "Was that really necessary, Sasuke?" Sasuke squints a little. "So, you can fight." "Is that really important now?" Sasuke becomes angry again. "Yes, Naruto, it is! You're the one who said we're a team!" Sasuke now charges at Naruto. "Now I want to know why I should trust a reject like you," shouts Sasuke.

Ino looks at Sasuke's house from the balcony of her family's flower shop. Ino is then blown back by a massive shockwave from Sasuke's house, destroying the wooden panels covering the windows. Ino puts her arms back down as she sees Sasuke emerge from the house. Ino then becomes excited. "Yeah, I knew Sasuke would beat that loser, Naruto." However, inside the house, the real Sasuke lies down on his stomach with the wall behind him having massive damage. "He... hit me with his palm. He didn't even use his full strength."

Naruto maintains his disguise as Sasuke as he finds Sakura sitting on a bench. "From what she said before, she seemed infatuated with Sasuke, but then why wouldn't she be? He is the top student and an attractive male. Now for some research," thought Naruto. Naruto sits down by Sakura, who becomes somewhat excited. "Sasuke, you're here!" "Hi, Sakura. I understand that you met Naruto earlier. What do you think about him?" Sakura holds up her right hand with her palm facing up and her elbow down. She closes her eyes as she speaks in a snobbish voice. "He's some reject from the academy that the Third Hokage felt sorry for. He's a whiny, snot nosed kid who probably can't do anything without his mom around." Naruto stands up from the bench and places his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, it sounds to me that you're making a lot of assumptions about someone who you barely know." Naruto drops his hand. "I want you to wait right here. I'll be back." Sakura makes a look of goofy pleasure. "Yes, Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke struggles to stand up as he grabs his left arm in pain. Naruto then re-enters his house and drops his disguise. Naruto places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and uses his chakra to heal him in seconds. Sasuke then releases his arm. "I told Sakura that you were going to talk to her. At least try to be nice to her." Sasuke simply stares at Naruto. "Who are you really, Naruto? What was that power you used?" Naruto maintains his serious face. "Sasuke, I need you to focus. I've spoken to her twice now, and I used your face to confirm my own suspicions of her. Now it's your turn."

Sakura paces around as she anxiously awaits Sasuke's return. Sakura then sees Sasuke approach her and she becomes excited. "Sasuke, you're here." Sasuke has a blank expression on his face as he looks at Sakura. "I'm glad you're back, Sasuke. Naruto just left a bad taste in my mouth. He's a selfish little reject who doesn't belong on our team." Sasuke now speaks up. "Clearly, you don't know what the word selfish means, Sakura." Sakura seems to be caught off guard. "For years, I had to live alone with no family to support me and none of the villagers offered to take me in, but you, Sakura? You have a family, and Naruto has his mom. Another thing; you called Naruto selfish, but have you even paid attention to him? He's some boy scout who thinks he can save everybody. That's the opposite of selfish." Sasuke is angry now. Sakura becomes worried. "Sasuke, you're not actually siding with him, are you?" "No, I'm not, but somehow I find him more tolerable now. You... you're just annoying." Sakura is filled with fear and then remorse.

Sasuke is walking back toward his house, passing up Naruto. Sasuke then speaks briefly to Naruto. "You're up." Naruto walks back to the bench where Sakura is, seeing her with her head down. Sakura now thinks to herself, Sasuke's words ringing in her ears. "Sakura," said Naruto. Sakura speaks in a voice full of guilt. "Maybe Sasuke is right. Maybe I should give you a chance." Naruto makes a calm expression as he closes his eyes briefly while running his fingers through his spiky, blonde hair. "Sakura, you have to do it because you want to, not because of Sasuke or anyone else. My mom always told me that no one can choose your path for you, that you have to choose who you want to be." Sakura chuckles. "Sasuke was right. You are a boy scout." Naruto smiles. "Sorry, Sakura. No merit badges for me."

* * *

Naruto enters his house and closes the door behind him. He sees Kushina at the stove, her long, tomato red hair extending to her lower back. She wears a green apron on top of a white cargo jacket, black shorts and black sandals. "Hey mom, I'm home." Kushina turns around as she removes her apron. "Hi, Naruto." Kushina walks over and kisses him on the cheek. "How was your day? Did you meet your new teammates?" Naruto sits on the bed and Kushina joins him. She can tell that her son has something on his mind and he seems a bit worried. "Naruto, what is it?" "I met Sakura and Sasuke today. I had only known them for a few minutes and they both seemed... off." "What do you mean by off, Naruto?"

"Sakura is self-centered and vain, and Sasuke is an antisocial, egotistical jerk. I think I finally know what Iruka sensei meant. He didn't want me to balance their physical talents, he wanted me to balance their personalities." Kushina begins to rub his arm as she rests her head on his shoulder. "Don't think too hard about it, Naruto. If anyone can change them for the better, it's you. You are a good boy; you always find the good in people, just like I taught you." Naruto looks at Kushina briefly. "I will try my best, mom. Only time will tell if the three of us can truly be a team, that is..." Naruto slightly squints his eyes. "If we don't kill each other first."

**Next Chapter: Three years ago, Naruto met his squad leader, Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke only cares about winning, Sakura only cares about Sasuke, and Naruto cares too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kakashi**

_Three Years Ago...  
_

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sit outside, waiting impatiently. Sakura looks at her watch, becoming irritable. "Where is he? He should have been here by now," said an annoyed Sakura. Naruto stands with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Sasuke seems to be growling under his breath. "Getting angry again, Sasuke," asked Naruto. "What are we doing, waiting here for so long? How can we join Kakashi's squad if Kakashi isn't here," asked an angry Sasuke. Naruto opens his eyes and stares at Sasuke. "It's Kakashi sensei, not Kakashi. Show a little more respect, Sasuke." "I'll show more respect when he gets here, Naruto." Sakura looks back toward the village. "If only we knew where he was. We could drag him here with a rope if we have to." Naruto unfolds his arms and places his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Wait here. I'll go and find Kakashi sensei." Sakura nods her head. "Thanks, Naruto."

Kakashi sits on his balcony, his feet popped up on the rail as he reads his manga. His wavy, silver hair blows a little in the wind as his headband covers his left eye. He flips the page on his manga as a voice rings out to him. "Hello," asked Naruto. Kakashi lowers his manga, seeing a blonde-haired kid in a bright orange jumpsuit with his arms folded, standing on the rail. "Oh, hello," said Kakashi. "Isn't there somewhere you should be right now," asked Naruto. "Oh, yeah. Give me a minute."

Sasuke and Sakura continue to wait, anxiously awaiting their chance of becoming ninja, but they can't do it without their squad leader. Sakura then sees Naruto walking back with a taller, silver-haired ninja with a mask covering his mouth and nose. Sakura now feels somewhat relieved. "There you are! Where have you been, sensei? We were out here waiting to start the initiation!" Kakashi scratches his cheek with a relaxed look on his face. "Yeah, sorry about that. I lost track of time. So, let's get started." Naruto stands beside Sakura, who now sits in between Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi sits down on a chair that he brought. "Alright students, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your squad leader from here on, that is if you pass the initiation. So, why don't we introduce ourselves. Naruto, you first." Naruto nods his head and then smiles. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm twelve years old and I like eating ramen with Iruka sensei." Kakashi sounds curious. "And what is your goal in life, Naruto?" "To become Hokage and bring peace to the ninja world." Kakashi now looks at Sakura. "Your turn."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My idol is Tsunade the Sage and my goal in life is to be a great medical ninja like her." Kakashi now turns his eye to Sasuke. "Well, it seems that you are next." Sasuke folds his hands as he holds them to his face. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. All I care about is finding the man who killed my family." Kakashi keeps a relaxed look. "I see." Naruto now becomes curious as well. "Do you have any leads, Sasuke?" Sasuke just sits there silently. "If you want, I could help." Kakashi stands up and approaches the three. "Okay, listen up. We are going into the woods right outside the village; that is where the training ground is. Once there, I will give you your objective for the initiation test."

* * *

Kakashi and the squad stand in an open area right in front of a forest. Kakashi now holds up an ornament with two round bells dangling from it. "Alright, this is your objective for the initiation test. The three of you will each try to grab one of these bells. Once you grab a bell, you can't get another one. I will meet each one of you in the forest." Kakashi flash steps into the forest. Sasuke and Sakura seem determined, but Naruto seems to be observing. Naruto then turns his attention to his teammates. "Okay, guys. I think we need to work together. Things will go a lot smoother if we do." Sasuke growls. "I'm not working with a reject. Work with Sakura if you want, but that bell is mine!" Sasuke dashes into the forest, leaving Naruto to look at Sakura for approval. "Sakura, we have to catch him! He's no match for Kakashi sensei on his own!" Sakura frantically looks back at Naruto and the forest. She stops after a few more looks before making a statement. "I'm sorry." Sakura dashes into the forest, leaving Naruto by himself. Naruto sighs in disappointment before taking off himself.

Sasuke lands in a tree, seeing Kakashi on the ground below, reading his manga. Sasuke waits for Kakashi to pass up the tree, hoping to sneak up on Kakashi from behind. Kakashi seems to blush as he covers his mouth from reading a certain page, almost smiling. Sasuke cringes. "Look at that fool. I can't believe he's our squad leader. He showed up an hour late and now he is reading that ridiculous manga. Sneaking up on him shouldn't be a problem," thought Sasuke. Sasuke lands behind Kakashi, who seems to be wide open, but when Sasuke does a sweep kick at his head, Kakashi ducks. Sasuke grunts for a second before charging at Kakashi, but the jonin does a rear kick, which Sasuke barely avoids in time. Sasuke bounces back from the back of his neck, flipping to his feet and lunging at Kakashi with two forward jump kicks, but Kakashi easily blocks them with one hand. Sasuke lands and gets angrier, but before he can charge again, Kakashi kicks him from behind, knocking him down.

Sakura is walking through the empty, green forest. She looks through the trees, hoping to spot even a glimmer of Sasuke's chakra. "Sasuke, where are you?" A hand touches her shoulder and she is startled. "Relax, it's me," said Naruto. Naruto then points his left index finger to his left. "If you're looking for Sasuke, he's over that way." "Great," said a now excited Sakura, but Naruto keeps her from running off. "Hold on. We need to work together on this. Sasuke rushed off after sensei on his own and that is why he is in trouble." Sakura now makes a spiteful look at Naruto. "And how exactly can you help, Naruto? You were rejected from the academy!" "I know more than you think, Sakura. Now come on."

Sasuke slowly rises to his feet, feeling the pain from being kicked in the face. Naruto and Sakura arrive with Sakura rushing to his side. "Sasuke!" Sasuke brushes her off by slapping her arm. "Go away! I don't need your help!" Naruto folds his arms, disapproving. "Really? Because that is not what I see! Kakashi sensei kicked your ass and now he's gone. Whether you want to admit it or not, you need help. I told you yesterday that we're a team, so let's act like one." Sasuke continues to rub his left jaw, still reeling from the pain. "Now, Kakashi sensei is straight ahead of us. I'll draw his attention while you two attack." Sakura is surprised by Naruto's knowledge. "How do you know that, Naruto? How do you know where he is?" "Guys, I need you with me on this. If we are going to pass this initiation test, then we need teamwork." Sasuke growls again. "Screw you! I know where he is now!" Sasuke takes off. "Sasuke!" Naruto makes a fist in anger. "Seriously, what is it with him?" Naruto looks right, seeing that Sakura has left also.

Naruto walks through the forest by himself, his hands by his sides as he balls them up into fists. "I swear, working with these two is a nightmare. Sasuke needs anger management and Sakura is acting like a ditzy fangirl. If this were a real mission, then we would be screwed." "You're right," shouts a voice. Kakashi lands in front of Naruto. "Kakashi sensei?" "Naruto, you are right. If this squad goes on a mission, then we need to trust each other, but if the team isn't willing to work together and our enemies see that, they will use that opportunity to kill us all." Kakashi takes out the ornament with the two bells on it. "You already saw the flaw on this, didn't you?" Naruto nods. "There are three of us and only two bells, which means that if two of us grabbed one, the third would be left out and possibly fail the test."

"Exactly. The true purpose of this test was teamwork and you passed that test, Naruto. Unfortunately, I can't run a squad with just two people, so Sakura and Sasuke will have to step it up." Naruto looks down. "What is it, Naruto?" "Sensei, when Sakura and Sasuke go on a mission, they will be expected to give it their all." Naruto looks up now with worry. "But I can't do that, sensei. I can't give it my all, because if I cut loose for even a moment, I may kill someone by accident, and I... I don't want that to happen." Naruto looks to his right, sensing his teammates. He now looks back at Kakashi. "Sensei, you want this team to work together? Okay, but I need your help."

Sakura is running, trying to find Sasuke when she hears someone shouting out to her. "Sakura!" Naruto lands in front of her from leaping through the trees. "I found Sasuke! Kakashi sensei has him captured! I think he's going to kill him!" Sakura becomes worried. "Where is he?" Naruto points right. "We have to go, now!"

Kakashi has Sasuke under his right knee, keeping him immobilized. Kakashi raises his head when he notices Naruto and Sakura arriving. "Sasuke," said a worried Sakura when Kakashi puts a kunai to Sasuke's throat. Sakura pauses. "So, you are finally here," said Kakashi. "I've observed this group and I have decided to fail you." Sakura widens her eyes in fear. "But why, Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi becomes upset. "Because you act more like spoiled brats than ninja. Sasuke, you have a superiority complex and a monstrous temper. You thought that you were so superior to Naruto and Sakura that you ignored their attempts to help you. Sakura, like Sasuke, you ignored Naruto's warnings about charging off on your own. You were so infatuated with Sasuke that Naruto didn't matter to you. Naruto, I congratulate you for trying to bring the team together. You put the needs of others before your own. You would make an excellent ninja. It's a shame that the only reason that you're failing is because the team failed you."

Kakashi releases Sasuke and creates a wooden post. He picks up Sasuke and ties him up on the wooden post. Sasuke struggles to no avail. "Now then. Naruto and Sakura, you are not to help Sasuke by any means. I'll be back." Sakura steps up to Sasuke. Sakura now turns to Naruto. "What do we do?" Naruto looks into her eyes. "A ninja must see through every deception." "What does that mean?" "Sakura, listen. A ninja must see through every deception." Naruto steps over and grabs the ropes that have Sasuke bound and with one hand, he snaps them off. Naruto and Sakura then catch Sasuke, who seems surprised. "You freed me? Why, after the way I treated you?" Naruto seems calm. "I told you. We're a team."

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are now sitting in the grass, eating their lunches. Kakashi stands far away with his back against the tree, somehow knowing what is going on. Sakura carries on a conversation as Kakashi ponders. "The three of them are finally bonding. They will need that connection in the field." As Sakura finishes, Naruto and Sasuke are laughing. Naruto seems surprised and looks at Sasuke. "Sasuke, you're laughing." Sasuke stops and seems to become embarrassed. Naruto puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, smiling. "It's okay, Sasuke. It's okay to smile." Sasuke looks at both Naruto and Sakura smiling at him. Sasuke lowers his head a little. "I've never had friends before." Kakashi closes his eye briefly in satisfaction. "I guess Naruto's plan worked." Kakashi thinks back to the woods when an orange blur zoomed past him with an unconscious Sasuke.

**Next Chapter: In the present day, Kakashi, Naruto and Temari visit a village of rogue ninja. Gaara and Kankuro think back to their first meeting with Naruto.**


End file.
